The Punk in Oz
by Light Aeterna
Summary: Morrigan Bran is a rebellious youth who somehow ends up in Kiamo Ko before Sarima and her family disappeared. Will Morrigan be able to survive the annoying childern and Elphaba? The real question is will they be able to survive her!


The Punk in Oz

Chapter 1: Morrigan

In a dark and dirty alley a girl of about age 16 leaned up against the wall of a abandon building. Her name was Morrigan Bran. She had grown up on the streets of the rough city where she lived. She had pretty much seen it all drugs, abuse, homelessness, suicides and of course fights. Heck, she had been in a good amount of them herself. Morrigan had known how to fight sense she was in kindergarten, it was a skill you needed to have when you lived in a rough neighborhood. She pretty much lived on the streets, not alone of course but with her gang. She stayed with them more then she did her parents. Who needs parents anyway? Besides her family considered her invisible. They acted as though she didn't exist. Morrigan was pretty sure it was because of the way she dressed and acted. Her parents didn't approve of her spiked bracelets, black eye liner and her clothing with its many zippers and spikes. But what really sent them over the edge was when she had put bright emerald streaks in her raven black hair. A combination of all theses and her own foul attitude made them disown her. But it wasn't a huge lose to her, she stayed with her gang in a run down apartment and had a job at the local supermarket. So life wasn't all that bad, despite the constant gang brawls. Morrigan had just gotten off of work and was simply pondering a piece of literature she had just finished reading. _Wicked, the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_. She found it very intriguing and thought provoking. She found her self thinking hard on the differences between good and evil. Her thoughts were interrupted by and mother and her daughter walking by. "Mommy, why does that girl look so scary? Is she a monster?" the four year old asked curiously. "Don't stare honey." Her mother scolded and hurried her daughter past. Morrigan chuckled at the child's observation "If she thinks I'm scary she should meet some of my friends. Now theirs some real monsters." She said aloud to herself. Just then two boys entered the alley way. They were dressed in gangster like clothing, and by the looks of them they weren't friendly. "Well, what do we have here?" one of them said mockingly "Looks like we got ourselves a little punk girl here." The other replied elbowing his buddy. "She isn't half bad looking." One of them said eyeing her. "Touch me and you die." Morrigan growled "oh" they both said in mock fear. "Back off you thugs!" she said shoving one of them out of her way as she walked out of the alley. "Hey, no body talks to us like that." The bigger of the two yelled as his gang appeared from out of nowhere and blocked her way. "Yea, well I guess I'm just going to be the first." She shot back and glared at the men that prevented her from leaving. The leader walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she shouted and turned around and slugged him in the face. He let go of her for and spilt second before tackling her to the ground. Morrigan kicked and fought fiercely. Eventually she got out of his hold, but soon found herself in a similar situation when the members of his gang pounced on her. After a long grueling fight Morrigan escaped with a black eye, bloody nose and blood on her shirt from some other guy she punched. She broke their leader's nose and bloodied his lip. Morrigan walked away proudly, it wasn't her best fight but she came out ok. When she entered the apartment none of her friends were home. After cleaning up she flopped on to the couch. Morrigan then caught site of a book sitting on the sagging sofa beside her, it was titled simply _Magic. _She snorted; one of her friends was obsessed with witch craft and thought she could perform spells. Morrigan personally thought it was a load of crap. Out of boredom she flipped the book open and examined one of the so called spells. She began to read the words pretending mockingly that she was a witch herself. After she finished the spell. She noticed that nothing had happened, "Just like I thought it was all a load of………CRAP!" she suddenly screamed as the room began to spin as though it were in a tornado. Everything was happening so fast, Morrigan was officially freaked out.

Chapter 2: Where am I? 

She suddenly landed on a hard stone like surface. "Man, what in the crud just happened?" she groaned as she sat up rubbing her head in pain. It was then she realized where she was. The room she that the strange spell had brought her looked to be a damp tower of a castle. Morrigan froze when she heard a low growl behind her. She turned to see a huge dog that looked to be a wolf. It had its teeth barred and was snarling at her threateningly. "I'm screwed." She uttered in fear, she was positive she would be torn to bits by this rabid beast. A voice suddenly pierced the silence of the room as the door opened. "Killyjoy, what is all that blasted rack it about!" the shrill voice said as then gasped at the site of Morrigan sitting dumfounded on the floor. Morrigan turned to see who it was then screamed. Standing before her was none other than Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. Elphaba then joined Morrigan in screaming. "Who are you and where did you come from? Did the Gale force send you? Are you some spy from the Wizard or Madam Morrible? Answer me dang it or so help me God I will sick my dog on you!" Elphaba shouted at her. "Morrigan Bran from New York! And all the rest no!" she shouted back in fear. Morrigan breathed heavily, her eyes wide and alert as the Witch fell silent. Elphaba lowered her narrow head so she was level with Morrigan and stared into her eyes from beneath her pointed hat. Morrigan struggled to keep eye contact with the Witch's penetrating stare. Elphaba rose and grabbed Morrigan wrist roughly and dragged her to her feet. "Follow me." Elphaba ordered gruffly as she dragged Morrigan down the twisting stairs of the tower. Morrigan was still in a state of shock, thousands of questions ran through her mind. They finally appeared in what looked to be a like the living room of the castle. In the room sat what looked to be Sarima her sisters and the children. Sarima gasped when she caught site of Morrigan. "I found this little urchin in my room." Elphaba said as she shoved the bewildered girl in front of her as though she were on display. "I certainly don't recognize her, it is a her right?" Sarima replied questionabley "Of course I'm a girl you idiot!" Morrigan shouted enraged at being mistaking for a boy. "Well, what girl wears pants and strange ones at that?" one of the sisters pointed out "Ok, can we get back on subject here? Freaky girl in my room remember?" Elphaba reminded them. "Yes, Auntie. Where are you from child and how did you get in Auntie Guest's room of all places?" Sarima asked her "Ok, I'm from New York in America. I was reading through this fake spell book and got transported here by some strange force. And the rest I have no idea." Morrigan said in one breath. "What in the name of Oz is America!" another one of the sisters asked. "In my world it's where I live." Morrigan answered "You poor confused little thing. Well, you may stay with us until you can find a way back to New York or where ever you're from." Sarima answered sweetly. "Ummm, thanks?" Morrigan replied still uncertain about this whole situation. "Well, it is time for dinner. So wash up all of you." Sarima said unfazed by the entire thing. Everybody suddenly dashed for the wash room, except Elphaba and Morrigan. "So, what was your name?" Elphaba asked flatly "Morrigan, it means death." She replied regaining her sense of carelessness. "How lovely." The witch replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. Morrigan to stop herself from asking her "What kind of a name is Fae?" Obviously this was before Dorothy and if she said anything that gave the slightest hint that she knew of the events that were to come she would only draw unwanted attention. Plus what is this was one of those situations where you could alter the course of history; she didn't want to do that. So she merely replied by a glare. Elphie was shocked by Morrigan's glare, nobody dared do that. The witch decided then and there that she didn't like this strange girl.

Chapter 3: Her hair is unnaturally……. green!

At dinner that night the sisters shot out many questions relating to Morrigan's appearance. "Her hair looks like Auntie's skin!" Manek exclaimed "Yea, and your face looks like a pile of dog shit." Morrigan said not looking up from her soup. "You're a Witch!" he shouted "you better be quiet before I shove that fork where the sun don't shine." She answered "Miss Morrigan!" Sarima scolded. Morrigan shot Manek a glare. The rotten child smirked at her from across the table. Nanny soon joined them and the presence of Morrigan had to be explained once again. Nanny whispered to Elphaba "Sweet Oz, Elphie she has green in her hair! And look at her wild face and clothing. What a strange girl." The old woman squeaked. "She is very strange indeed." Elphie replied. After dinner the sisters tried to get Morrigan to change into more acceptable attire, this being a dress. "If you put that on me I'll break your arm." She threatened; they all backed off and stayed away from her. "So where is our guest to sleep?" Sarima asked the family as they sat in the living room. Nor was first to answer she was sitting in her mothers lap. "Not in my room Mommy, she scares me." Nor said burying her face in her mothers dress. "Of course she won't be in your room." Sarima reassured her daughter. She had now come to the conclusion that Morrigan was a bad influence on her angelic children. "Auntie Guest, she shall stay with you. After all you found her." She ordered, Elphaba was appalled "What! Stay with me! Why not stay with the sisters?" she asked shaking with rage. "The sisters don't practically care for her." She replied "I'm right here you know!" Morrigan shouted making her presence known. Sarima continued as though Morrigan was invisible "Besides if memory serves I do believe your bed has room for two?" she said "IF YOU THINK I'M SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED WITH THAT THING…." Both Elphaba and Morrigan shouted in unison. "Great minds think alike." Nanny said chuckling as she knitted. The two glared at each other and sat back down silently. "Then it's settled, Miss Morrigan will room with Auntie." Sarima said happily. As it got later Morrigan followed the Witch up to the tower. When they got there Morrigan made her way over to the rug that lay in front of the fire place. "I'll sleep here if that's alright with you." She exclaimed. "Fine by me, in fact I preferred it that way." Elphaba replied "What do you know, me to." Morrigan replied sarcastically. Elphaba glared at her before she entered the wash room to get changed into her night gown. As hard as she tried Elphie couldn't tear her mind away from strange color of Morrigan's shoulder length hair. Black as ink but littered with bright green streaks, brighter than even her own skin tone. She couldn't understand how Morrigan was born with such a strange hair color, of course who was she to talk. Elphaba walked out of the wash room to find Morrigan curled up on the rug next to a roaring fire. "Is it ok if I turn the lights off?" Elphaba asked as she reached for the lamp. "Yea." Morrigan replied and began to think on her situation 'So, I'm stranded in Oz before Elphaba turned supposedly wicked. I'm stuck in a castle with Sarima and her annoying brood who seem to think I'm some sort of a freak show judging by how they all look at me. And I'm stuck here with only one outfit. I guess I'll have to make myself some clothes unless I want the sisters trying to put me into a dress again.' Morrigan shivered at the mere thought of wearing a dress. She then curled into a tight ball on the rug. And after getting adjusted to the cold stone floor she fell asleep.

Chapter 4: Manek is a jerk 

Morrigan stretched and yawned as she woke up. After rolling over on the stone floor she looked over to where the Witch slept. The bed was empty and made, oh yea she doesn't sleep, she remembered. Morrigan found a hardly used brush on Elphaba's dresser and ran it through her green streaked hair. She then went downstairs for breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she saw a plate of food and a note for her on the table. She picked up the note and read Dear Morrigan; we've all gone outside for an outing. Join us when you're ready. Sarima. "An outing sounds good." She said aloud and began to eat her breakfast. After she finished Morrigan walked out to the garden. She was greeted by the screaming of Nor as Manek chased her around with what looked like a snake. As they ran past she made her way over to a shady tree. She had just sat down when Two's voice called to her "Miss Morrigan, I hope your night went well?" she asked as the other sisters snickered knowing that there was probably little peace for someone who stayed with Auntie Witch. "It was fine." She replied carelessly and took out a black marker and began to draw on her hand. Elphaba watched her thinking 'and I thought I was strange' but her thoughts were interrupted by Manek's mocking voice. "You're a Witch in training aren't you? You're just like Auntie only uglier. Why do you dress so weird?" he taunted as he stood by Morrigan. "Yea well, you are so stupid that you got run over by a carriage in a parking lot. And if you don't get out of my face by the count of three I will seriously injure you." She growled. Manek smirked "Make me junior Witch!" he spat. Morrigan's eyes narrowed as she began to count "1….2……3!" Morrigan then grabbed Manek by the shirt collar and jammed him up against the tree. "MORRIGAN DROP HIM THIS INSTANT!" Sarima shouted as she made her way over to her in rage. Morrigan threw the boy down on the ground roughly and turned to face Sarima. "Miss Morrigan, need I remind you that you are a guest at Kiamo Ko and are allowed to stay here only on my hospitality. Now I do believe that you should return to your quarters." Sarima ordered as she hugged Manek close. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Morrigan asked glaring "I can tell this much you have some serious discipline issues. And I am going to correct these, so I have authority over you. Now off to your room young lady and may Oz help you if I come up there and you aren't in." she ordered shaking a finger at her. Morrigan was silent and turned and stomped back to her room, she mumbled something about a dictatorship and how everybody wanted to short chain her. When she had disappeared into the castle Nanny turned to Elphaba, "Well, that was different she's such an unruly girl." The old woman said "Very and you know what I hate her for it. I can already tell she's going to be more of pain in the neck then Manek already is." She replied. All was quiet when Morrigan was gone and everything seemed to return to its normal tranquil state. Manek walked over to the tree where Morrigan had been sitting and sat down there himself. Then a ton of eggs pounded down on his head. "Ahhhh!" he screamed and ran around everybody seemed to be puzzled how this strange thing had happened. Elphaba walked over and shook the tree limb violently. Morrigan came crashing down. Sarima glared at her "Auntie would please escort Morrigan to her room and lock the door we will bring her a plate of food later." She said angrily. Elphaba thought it best not to protest to this statement. She walked over to Morrigan and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back in order to restrain her. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." The Witch said mockingly as she marched Morrigan to the tower. "He had it coming." Morrigan said as she was shoved into her room. "What did I say about remaining silent?" Elphaba pointed out smugly as she locked the door. "You can't take me I'm free!" Morrigan shouted pounding on the door. The Witch merely rolled her eyes and continued down stairs. As she got half way down the stairs she paused to listen, a song reached her ears. "Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it. Don't push me- I'll fight it. Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no. If you can't catch a wave then your never gonna ride it. You can't come uninvited. Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no." Morrigan sang. Elphaba listened to the words with interest, Morrigan had a decent voice. Her anger was easily felt in the song along with her pride and spirit. The Witch snapped out of her trance and continued down stairs. "Stupid girl." She mumbled as though to make up for almost thinking something of Morrigan. Morrigan spent the remainder of the day locked in the tower room. She search the room for any thing interesting of Elphaba's, but only succeeded in finding some research she had been doing on Doctor Dillamond's work. Morrigan could see where Elphaba was going on the research, and found things that she thought may further prove the link between Animals and animals. Teacher's often accused her of being stupid and a lost cause, but really Morrigan was rather smart. She grabbed some paper and tried to prove her theory. Morrigan got caught up in her work and only realized that it was dinner time when Nor timidly knocked on the door. "Here's your dinner." The child stammered and handed her the plate. "Thanks." Morrigan replied and shut the door before Nor could see inside. "Well? What's she doing?" Manek inquired as his sister joined the rest of the children in Manek's room. "I don't know I couldn't see in." Nor replied "Stupid girl." Her brother grumbled "I knew we should have had Liir go. He's had experience with witches." Manek pointed out. "I do not, I know as much as you know." Liir protested "Oh come off it. Your mom's a witch." Manek argued "She's not my mother!" Liir shouted. The children continued to discuss the new addition to the household until Sarima and the sisters came and tucked them in. Elphaba meanwhile returned to find her room littered with papers. "What did you do?" Elphaba hissed threateningly, "Nothing." Morrigan replied stupidly as she struggled to hide her work. Elphaba stormed over to her and snatched up some paper that covered the floor. She gasped when she saw that it was Dillamond's work. "I knew it you are working for the Wizard!" she screeched "Whoa, easy Elphaba the Delirious. I just found some paper on your desk and figured I'd draw on it but when I saw that it had stuff written on it I searched for a clear piece." Morrigan explained her voice emotionless. Elphaba glared at her then picked up all the papers and locked them in a trunk at the foot of her bed. Morrigan shrugged and curled up to sleep. "Here you can wear this for pajamas. Nanny made them for you." Elphaba mumbled as she tossed a black nightgown at her. Morrigan caught it "Hey, tell her I say thanks." She whispered and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. Morrigan was shocked somewhat that someone would make something for her. She found that the nightgown fit perfectly and perfect for the summer weather. Morrigan walked out of the bathroom and returned to her spot on the rug. Elphaba was already in bed and was further examining the paper Morrigan had written on. She was surprised to find that what she had written made sense. She stared at Morrigan's sleeping form on the rug. Maybe there was more to Morrigan then meets the eye.

Chapter: 5 is Nothing something? That is the question. 

Morrigan woke up early the next day, before the sun even shown through the dreary tower. "What am I doing up at this hour?" she grumbled to herself before rising from the rug. She stretched knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Morrigan quietly crept across the room; she could almost hear the Mission Impossible theme song playing as she tip toed past Elphaba. When she was out of the room she sighed relieved to have not disturbed the Witch. Morrigan made her way to the kitchen and helped herself a piece of stale bread. "Tasty" she muttered sarcastically as she fumbled for something to drink. She then heard a cough from behind her she turned to find Liir peeking out from the doorway. "Hey Liir." She said nonchalantly, Liir was quiet as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread. "Are you really a witch?" he asked timidly Morrigan glared at him, "No" she replied flatly. Liir nodded and left the kitchen after giving her a slight smile. "And I thought I was strange." She murmured before downing a glass of water. After finishing her drink she began to explore the castle. She found her way around the place easily, thanks to reading the book. Morrigan then entered the chapel. It was stunning; the stain glass windows showed a rainbow of colors as streams of sun began to shine through it. Morrigan felt that this was a good place to think. She sat down in awe at the serenity of the chapel, the sun shown on her face making her feel at peace. Morrigan closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. Suddenly she heard shuffling behind her; Morrigan opened one of her eyes curious to see who was interrupting her moment. She turned to see Nor standing frozen staring at her. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Morrigan asked trying to loosen up the tense air. "I had a bad dream. Coming here sometimes helps." She whispered in fear. Morrigan nodded and motioned for Nor to sit down near by her. Nor crept out of the shadows and sat a safe distance from Morrigan. Nor watched intently as Morrigan closed her eyes and fell silent. The child soon imitated her; suddenly a sound aroused both of them. Morrigan turned quickly to see Elphaba standing in the doorway to the chapel. "Nor what are you doing out of bed?" she questioned glaring at Morrigan. "I had a bad dream Auntie." She stuttered "Well, back to bed with you." Elphaba ordered. Nor got up and scurried from the room. Elphaba then turned her attention to Morrigan who remained seated on the floor. "What's your excuse? If you had a nightmare your on your own." She sneered "Nope no nightmare." Morrigan answered simply before closing her eyes once more. "Well, what are you doing?" the Witch questioned her patience running low. "Nothing." She replied knowing that she was annoying Elphaba. "What is nothing?" she growled "Who are we to judge what nothing is? Is nothing really something?" Morrigan answered metaphorically, enjoying Elphaba's frustration. "Alright smart one. If nothing is something then does that make something nothing?" the witch asked joining in on her little game. Morrigan gave her a cat like grin before replying, "That is the question of the universe." Elphaba stared at her eyes wide, "I give up!" she shouted waving her arms before exiting the room. Morrigan smiled "Alone at last." She smirked and returned to her meditation.

Chapter: 6 Stuck here with you

After Morrigan's little word play with Elphaba she joined the royal family for breakfast. "Miss Morrigan, glad you could join us." Sarima said falsely, Morrigan sat down and ignored the comment. "We've decided to go to the lake today. Auntie, do you wish to join us?" she asked. Elphaba shivered at the thought of being around that much water before refusing the offer. Sarima then turned to Morrigan "How about you Miss Morrigan?" she asked secretly praying their guest would decline. To Sarima's delight Morrigan also refused the offer. "Then it's settled Auntie you can stay and watch Morrigan." She announced "I don't need a babysitter! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Morrigan said outraged. "For once I must agree with the brat. Plus I for one care very little for **_children_**." Elphaba said emphasizing the word children. "Well, lucky for you I'm not a child I'm a teenager." Morrigan shot back. "I hate those as well." Elphaba answered. "Do you hate everything happy? You know I have some great anti- depressants that would fix that." She sneered "Last time I checked you were not on my list of things to be happy about." Elphaba replied "Must be a short list." Morrigan mumbled. And with that she rose from the table and left. The lake was starting to sound like paradise to Elphaba. But after the breakfast debate it appeared that Elphaba wouldn't have to deal with Morrigan. She had disappeared after Sarima and her crew left. And she could careless where the girl had gone off to. Elphaba was about to begin her research in doctor Dillamond's notes when she realized that Killyjoy was missing from his normal place at her feet. She called out her pet's name as she wandered through the castle, but got no response.


End file.
